Together Forever
by XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX
Summary: Squad 7 finds a girl who cannot speak. They bring her to Konoha since she is a shinobi. But what they didn't expect is her attacking their friend, Sai. Do they know each other? How so? This is a non-massacre story. Pairing is still undecided!
1. Prologue

_**Hello minna-san! This is Eiri Yume Ichikawa speaking! This is going to be my first crossover of Inuyasha and Naruto. I just love these two! The pairings are undecided right now, but I will make up my mind in a few chapters. When you go to the bottom, you will see the possible pairings.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA! If I did, then Itachi wouldn't die, Sasuke wouldn't leave Konoha, Orochimaru would never have touched Sasuke, Minato would still be alive, Sakura would disappear or something, Kikyo would have stayed dead, Sesshoumaru would learn to love Kagome like a sister, and Miroku wouldn't be that perverted.**_

_**WARNING: language, some OOC-ness for some characters**_

* * *

_Together Forever_

_Prologue_

A little boy with jet black hair and onyx eyes slowly walked down the street lighted only by the moonlight. The little seven years old walked thinking about how quiet it was compared to the morning. The boy hated how people looked so careless; so _happy_. How they looked so _happy, _he did not know. He did not have a family nor did he have friends. They all ran away from him when they saw him. He was alone in this world; alone with all the pain. They never understood him. That was why he hated them; because they didn't understand him; because they never cared.

The little boy kept thinking but stopped walking when he heard a soft cry. He looked around and found a small form crouched down and curled into a ball. His curiosity made him go up to that little creature. Putting on his fake smiling face, he shook the little form.

"Hey little brat, what are you doing?" he said in his usual fake happy voice. The creature in front of him didn't move. He was about to repeat what he said but a small voice stopped him.

"… Go away. You don't understand. No one understands me…" a muffled feminine voice answered him. 'Ahh… so this is a girl,' the boy thought.

"Right… so spoiled brat, did you get separated from your mommy? Or did you run away because your mommy got mad at you?" he mocked, rolling his eyes. The girl tensed at what he said and didn't reply for a long time.

"… I don't… have a mother… or a father. I don't have… a family. I'm… alone," the girl whispered quietly. The boy was shocked to hear this, but he didn't let it show. "No one cares… I have no one… so just… go."

"… I understand," he said softly to her. She was like him; alone in this world with no one to understand them, no one to care for them. His eyes softened and he reached out and patted her head lightly. "You're like me. I understand you…" The girl lifted her head and revealed beautiful bright blue eyes rimmed with tears that sucked him in. Her long blue hued black hair framed her pale face. She looked very beautiful even for a little girl.

"… Really?" the little girl asked as her crying stopped. The little boy reached down and gently brushed her tears away.

"Uh-huh. I mean it," the little boy said with a real almost invisible smile. "Say, do you want to be my sister, girlie?" he said while holding out his hand for her.

The girl looked surprised. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open for a minute. Then, she smiled brightly. "I would love to! I want to be your sister!" she said still smiling.

The boy cracked a small smile bigger than the last one. "Well, girlie. Are you going to stand up or not?"

She smiled, grabbed his hand and stood up. "What's your name, nii-san?"

This time, the boy smiled brightly, making the girl smile brighter. "It's Sai," he said as he started to walk with her, holding her hand.

"Sai nii-san," the girl said, testing his name. She smiled again at him.

"So… are you gonna tell me your name or am I just going to keep calling you 'girlie'?"

She ran in front of him and turned around, tilted her head sideways a little while leaning forward with her arms behind her. "My name is Kagome!"

* * *

"_Hey, nii-san?"_

"_Yeah, Kagome?"_

"_You'll always be with me, right? We'll be together, right?"_

"_Yeah, we'll be together."_

"_Will we be together forever?"_

"_Of course. I promise that we'll be together. We will be together forever."_

_Will they, now?_

* * *

_**So there is the prologue! I said "aww" like twenty million times as I wrote this. I know that this was short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. This will not be a KagomexSai pairing. That will never happen. But it might be one of these. If you want any of these pairings, please vote on my poll! Also, if there are any other pairings you would like to suggest, feel free to tell me!**_

_**KagomexSasuke**_

_**KagomexNaruto**_

_**KagomexNeji**_

_**KagomexLee**_

_**KagomexItachi**_

_**KagomexShikamaru**_

_**KagomexKakashi**_

_**SasukexKagomexNaruto**_

_**SasukexKagomexItachi**_

_**I hope I get at least 5 reviews for this. If the number reaches 5 or more, the next chapter will be available! So please people, press the button and review!**_


	2. AN & Oneshot

_**Ohayo, minna-san! This is Eiri Yume Ichikawa! Sumimasen (sorry), minna for not updating! :'( But I am in a major trouble right now… I accidently lost all my planned data stuffs I gathered for 'Together Forever'… So I can't get going on the other chapters… So until I get all my stuffs ready again, this fic will be on hold. I apologize again… In order to make it up to you guys, I wrote a little one-shot between little Kagome and Sai below. I think I just might write these for a while. So please, enjoy!**_

_**I want to thank **__**wolf girl 123098**__**, Luner angle, **__**Suzume Batchii Taichi**__**, **__**KazuyoJaganshi**__**, t-chan, itsuki, Mimiru, **__**Anne and Juliette**__**, Chibi-Devil, **__**AnimeFreakAmanda**__**, **__**Emma1-0Love**__**, Lee, Kitty-bandit, Dragonprincess345, **__**secretsrsafehir**__**, **__**x0Whispering Winds0x**__**, hoho, **__**dimensiontimetraveler**__**, **__**gender-bender-lover-101**__**, **__**Ta1ia**__**, **__**Cade213**__**, lollove, **__**lizzylives**__**, and Guest for reviewing! I would also like to thank everyone that add this fic to favourite or followed!Arigatou gozaimasu (thank you very much), minna! Please keep supporting me!**_

_**Dragonprincess345: Well, I don't want to get rid of his pervetedness. I just think that maybe he should tone it down a bit.**_

_**Mimiru: I'll have a bit more Inuyasha characters. I'm thinking about Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Shippou and Bankotsu, but I'm not sure. And as for the question about Sai and Kagome, I don't think I should tell you yet. ^^ It'll spoil the chapters after the prologue. **_

_**Oh and before I forget. Please, I need you guys' opinions for pairing. One vote could change the story completely. Here are the current votes:**_

_**ORIGINAL PAIRINGS**_

_**KagomexSasuke: 3**_

_**KagomexNaruto: 2**_

_**KagomexNeji: 6**_

_**KagomexLee: 1**_

_**KagomexItachi: 4**_

_**KagomexShikamaru: 3**_

_**KagomexKakashi: 3**_

_**SasukexKagomexNaruto: 0**_

_**SasukexKagomexItachi: 4**_

_**SUGGESTED PAIRINGS**_

_**ItachixKagomexKakashi: 1**_

_**Please minna, keep voting! And remember, you can suggest pairings that you would like to see!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA! If I did, then Itachi wouldn't die, Sasuke wouldn't leave Konoha, Orochimaru would never have touched Sasuke, Minato would still be alive, Sakura would disappear or something, Kikyo would have stayed dead, Sesshoumaru would learn to love Kagome like a sister, and Miroku wouldn't be that perverted.**_

* * *

_Together Forever_

_Oneshot_

_Picture Book_

"Hey, Sai nii-san."

"Yeah, Kagome?" Sai said as he turned around to face his new younger sister.

` "I have a question. Can you answer it?" The little girl behind the seven year old boy asked cutely with her head tilted to the side.

Smiling softly, Sai nodded his head to show the girl she could continue. (A/N: Yes Sai smiles. I know that Sai doesn't really smile, but when he was younger he did.) Smiling one of her insanely bright smiles, Kagome skipped towards her brother.

"I was playing with Inu-san again today-", Inu-san was an ANBU who was assigned to watch over them after Kagome got severely hurt by a rogue ninja when she went to pick flowers just outside the village about a month ago. Occasionally, he played with Kagome, "- and he was reading that orange book again. Then I said 'let's play tag' and I was it. So Inu-san went to hide, but he dropped his orange book. And I was so curi- curhi- cuioh- umm…" she looked at Sai with a look.

"Curious," he said with a smile.

"Right! So I was so curious I just had to look. So I picked it up and opened it. And guess what?"

"What?"

"Inu-san still reads picture books!" Kagome said out loud as if she just discovered the biggest secret known to mankind. "You told me that only babies read picture books! So does that mean Inu-san is still a baby? Then am I Inu-san's onee-san? Oh, I am Inu-san's onee-san! That means Sai nii-san is Inu-san's onii-san, too!"

"… Kagome, sometimes, adults read picture books too." Sai said as he sweat dropped.

"Ehh? But you told me that-", Kagome looked ready to cry by now.

"- That only babies read picture books. Yes only babies read them, but there are things called manga in this world," Sai sighed. He massaged his temple. Sometimes, Kagome's mood swings were a bit too much to deal with.

"… Manga? What's that?" See what he meant? She was about to cry and now her eyes sparkled in curiosity. Anyways, back to the problem (if you could call it that).

"Manga, Kagome, is a book that has lots of pictures. You saw those pictures with bubbles with stuffs inside them, right? A manga is made up of pictures like that. It's kind of like a tv show with movements drawn on papers with no sound."

"Ohh… But Inu-san's book didn't have bubbles." Now she was just confused. No bubbles=a new baby brother? Or was it pictures=a new baby brother?

"… There are also books with little bit of pictures so the authors could show the readers what some things look like. For example, a book with Konoha's history might have pictures of Konoha in it." Sai explained slowly.

Realization hit Kagome as she nodded her head. "Ohh… So babies aren't the only ones to read picture books?"

Sai sighed again. "Kagome, picture books are for babies. Books with pictures that adults read aren't called 'picture books'. They are very different, okay?"

"Okay!"

"So what did you see in Inu-san's book?" Sai asked. He wasn't around the ANBU as much as Kagome was, but he did know that the ANBU always had his little orange book with him all the time.

"Oh, right! So I opened the book and saw pictures of girls!"

"… Girls?"

"Yeah! But it was confusing. I think they were wearing invisible clothes. And they had circle-ly (A/N: Is that even a word?) thingy on their face. Oh and they had lines across their faces too. It was weird. And one of them was on top of the other. I think they fell by an accident," Kagome said and shrugged her shoulders.

"… Those were invisible clothes, Kagome. And one of the girls fell down the stairs and landed on the other. Those circle-ly things were bruises and the lines were scratches." He quickly stated. Sai was flabbergasted. He was smart for his age. He knew stuff that other seven year olds didn't. In other words, he knew what Inu-san was reading. He mentally thanked God that his little sister couldn't read yet.

"Oh… "

"…"

"…"

"… Kagome?"

"Yeah, Sai nii-san?"

"… I want you to stay away from Inu-san from now on. Don't play with him alone anymore."

"… Why?"

"Because."

"… Fine."

* * *

_**Ohh, perverted Kakashi caught red handed. ^^ I'm pretty sure that Kakashi got the codename Inu. If I'm wrong, please correct me! And if any of you find a grammar or spelling mistake, please tell me!**_

_**Can I ask for at least ten review this time since I got twenty four last time? Hehe… Please, if you have any questions or concerns, tell me. I love getting feedbacks and they do help me write. So, press that little button and review!**_


End file.
